The present invention relates to a vulcanizing apparatus equipped with a mold having a jacket portion for heating, and more particularly to a tyre vulcanizing apparatus of a segmental mold type.
As shown in FIG. 7, a tyre vulcanizing apparatus of a segmental mold type generally includes, an upper platen (e) supported by a bolster (q) with an insulating member (r) disposed therebetween; an actuator (f) detachably connected to the upper platen (e) via a locking mechanism and having a jacket portion (g) for heating; a plurality of circumferentially divided sectors (c) slidably supported by the actuator (f); a tread ring (t) supported by the sectors (c); an upper mold (a) supported by an up-down mechanism which is not shown in FIG. 7; a lower platen (s); and a lower mold (b) supported by the lower platen (s). Further, provided are a steam inlet pipe (h) and a steam outlet pipe (i) communicating with the jacket portion (g) formed in the actuator (f) for the heating of the sectors (c). The steam inlet pipe (h) passes through a hole (k) and projects outwardly from a heat shield (j), and further connects with a steam supply pipe (m) via a flexible tube (l). The steam outlet pipe (i) passes through a hole (n) and projects outwardly from the heat shield (j), and further connects with a steam discharge pipe (p) via another flexible tube (o).
Thus, the change of the mold requires disconnecting and reconnecting work between the flexible tube (l) and the steam inlet pipe (h) and between the flexible tube (o) and the steam outlet pipe (i). Accordingly, the prior art apparatus has substantial problem in that the mold change requires much labor and much time. Moreover, in the prior art apparatus, the heat shield (j) must have holes (h, n) and therefore there is the problem that the shield effect is lowered.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vulcanizing apparatus wherein the mold change can be carried out easily and rapidly and the productivity can be improved.